midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 6: Precious Thing
Day 6 is the sixth chapter in the Midori Days manga. Plot Synopsis The chapter begins with Midori presenting Seiji some hamburger steak, with onions and lettuce, and with the steak and the onions cut into little hearts. As Seiji begins eating, someone rings the doorbell, however Seiji decides he doesn't want to answer the door and they'll come back later. The person lets themselves in, showing it was a woman who, while smirking, calls Seiji out on eating his dinner and leaving her out in the cold. Seiji recoils in fear, realizing it is his sister, Rin Sawamura. Seiji immediately begins panicking, knowing that Rin would destroy his life if she found out about Midori. Unfortunately for him, Rin can smell the scent of a girl in the house. She finds the steak and catches the heart-shaped pattern immediately, teasing Seiji that he has a girl in the house cooking for him, laughing that he has a girlfriend that ''isn't ''his right hand. She then suddenly stops laughing and calls Seiji out on the fact that he's been hiding his hand behind his back the entire time. Rin asks politely twice to see what it is, and both times Seiji simply sways so she can't see Midori. Rin, deciding she has had enough, slams her hand into Seiji's neck and knocks him out. She then yells at him that he is far too inexperienced to deny answering her questions, and grabs his wrist. She finds Midori, who politely introduces herself. Rin, unsure of what to do, promptly screams in surprise. The scene skips to the three of them talking over tea, having apparently explained the entire situation to Rin. Rin then blatantly asks what she likes about her 'idiot' brother. Midori begins naming off a series of traits that she finds great about Seiji, blushing the entire time. Rin takes an almost immediate liking to Midori, and teases Seiji about blushing over everything she said. Seiji calls her a moron, to which Rin flips Seiji over and sits on his back, grabbing him by the neck and pulling his body upwards in a position that could possibly break his back as Midori watches in surprise and concern. Without much warning, a mass number of men show up and walk into the house. Seiji tells Midori that it's the gang Rin founded in high school who still appear to worship her like a goddess. Seiji tells her to keep Midori under wraps from her gang. The gang then sits around the table, drinking beer loudly and cheering. Midori states jealousy at Seiji having a sister since she never had any siblings, however Seiji rebuffs it stating that Rin is dangerous and has nearly killed him more than once. The gang then decides to do their usual thing when they're relaxing: perform stunts. # Guy one drinks a glass with a goldfish in it, then throws it back up into a bag by forcing himself to vomit. # Guy two backdrops himself and knocks himself out. # Guy three bends all three fingers at the same single joint. Rin becomes angry and chastises her gang for their poor acts and inability to make her laugh. She then states that if anyone wants to ever impress her with their talents, they'd have to do something more amazing like 'this!'. And with that, she holds up Midori up so the entire room can see her on Seiji's arm. Seiji immediately panics and realizes that Rin is laughing herself to death at Seiji's misfortune. He questions why he believed she would keep her mouth shut, and wonders what he'll do now that his life is over. The rest of the room, however, doesn't get it. They wonder if Seiji is a ventriloquist or something, and Seiji realizes Midori has been stiff as a board since Rin exposed her. Seiji decides to play if off, but the gang members become too touchy-feely when they realize how realistic the doll actually is. They poke at Midori's face, head, and breasts, to which Seiji tells them to keep their 'filthy' hands off. Midori is touched by Seiji's concern, but the gang is less than understanding. Without warning, one of the gang members punches Seiji across the face, prompting Seiji to retaliate with a kick. Not before long, Seiji is fighting an entire drunken biker gang in his living room. Rin has left the house by this point, walking back to her boyfriend's house now that all of her stress has been relieved. She notes, mentally, that hopefully Midori will take care of her pain-in-the-butt younger brother and keep him happy. We see Seiji still fighting the gang, and Midori laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Notes * The box notes that Rin is around 21 years old, meaning the gang she founded in High School was 3 or more years ago. * It is further explained that Rin lives with her boyfriend, which is a little confusing considering Hisashi is a traveler and is introduced nearly 4 volumes later. * The beer the gang is drinking is "Kahi". * The gang is apparently named the "Kanto Motorcycle Gang 'Kurimoto'". Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters involving Rin Category:Browse Category:Days